


Clingy

by mademoizell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, cock-a-doodle-doo, domestic couple, fluffy at the start but become heated af, just ohmfluke being a horny couple, sex toys are A MUST, sofa sex if you will notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoizell/pseuds/mademoizell
Summary: Ohm and Fluke decided to stay in their shared condo for a short vacation.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Kudos: 20





	Clingy

"We're gonna leave you two here. Nong Fluke, don't hesitate to fight back at Nong Mii if he did something to you. Nong Mii," News looked seriously at his talent. "Behave."

  
  


"Krab P'." Both of them answered. 

  
  


"Go easy on Nong Fluke, Nong Mii." Note teased.

  
  


When the door of their shared apartment finally closed, Fluke jumped himself on to Ohm, wrapping both of his arms and legs to the taller male's neck and waists like a koala and peppered kisses on his boyfriend's face.

  
  


It was a good thing Ohm has a fast reflex, he maintained his balance when he caught Fluke, strongly griping on his thighs so that he won't fall. He felt soft lips kissing his face all over. "And I was the one who was told to behave huh?" He grinned.

  
  


"Nong Mii is the naughtiest." Giggling, Fluke continued to pepper Ohm with his kisses. On the last one, he kissed his lover passionately.

  
  


2 days. The couple looked forward to those 2 days that they got to spend their time alone together. Short as it might sound but as long as they are together then there's no problem. Being cooped up in their shared complex might not be a bad idea, since spending time with each other is their escape from the world of the limelight.

  
  


"P'Mii cook lunch for me~" Fluke whined cutely.

  
  


"Of course Sweetie." Ohm planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

  
  


While cooking their lunch, Ohm had a  _ little helper _ beside him. The little helper was hugging him from behind, following him even if he's just gonna get a certain spice from the cupboard. Also, that little helper is the taste tester of the food he's going to cook.

  
  


He thought it was just utterly adorable how his little boyfriend was clinging to him. He just wanna cuddle him up in his arms. Well, they'll do it later after they eat.

  
  


"Is it good?" He asked.

  
  


Fluke nodded, filling his mouth with the food Ohm cooked for him.

  
  


"Cutie~" Ohm can't resist pinching Fluke's cheek.

  
  


"P'! I'm eating!" 

  
  


After eating their lunch, the couple washed the dishes together with their stomachs full.

  
  


It felt domestic for them, it's just like how they dreamt their life would be in the near future. Ohm knew that Fluke is someone he won't let go that easily, knowing how the smaller want to make everything smooth and slow and Ohm himself is patient enough to wait until the things they want to happen come to life. 

  
  


_ Their bond is beyond anyone could ever imagine. That's a fact. _

  
  


Cuddling on the couch, they opted to binge-watch movies. Today is a lazy day after all, and Ohm promised to spend time with Fluke for the 2 days they have together. No work involved, just pure couple time.

  
  


Fluke was positioned beside Ohm with a big bag of chips between his arms and every once in a while would feed him a few.

  
  


"P'Mii, ah~" 

  
  


"Ah~" 

  
  


After feeding him, he would also plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

  
  


After a few more hours of binge-watching movies, Ohm noticed that Fluke wasn't even paying attention. Instead, the smaller looked at him with those doe eyes. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

  
  


Without saying a word, Fluke placed the bag of chips on the coffee table, shifting his body to straddle Ohm on the lap. 

  
  


"Daddy I love you." Fluke made himself comfortable on straddling Ohm, snuggled his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck, inhaling his addicting manly scent.

  
  


He doesn't even care about the movie they are watching in the living room. They were seated on the couch, cuddling as always and Fluke decided to make himself comfortable on Ohm's lap.

  
  


A pair of strong arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling his small body close. "And I love you too, Sweetie. You're awfully clingy today. What has gotten into you?" Ohm chuckled. 

  
  


"Is it bad, Daddy?" 

  
  


"No." Ohm squeezed his ass as a soft moan escaped from his lips. "I like it." He smirked, slowly pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, eating him out.

  
  


Fluke slightly opened his mouth, letting Ohm insert his tongue to explore his cavern, playing with his tongue. He liked it when Ohm always takes control, the submissive side of him always wanted to be pampered a lot, especially when it comes to sex.

  
  


It doesn't matter if it's night or day, if they're in the mood for sex, then there's no hesitation on doing it.

  
  


He felt Ohm slip his hands under his shorts, massaging the soft muscle softly before completely pulling down his undergarments then tossing it to the other side of the room. Now, his bare ass is sitting on Ohm's clothed, hard, growing cock.

  
  


"Fuck." Ohm muttered, trailing his lips down to his neck, biting the skin, and making love bites everywhere.

  
  


"P'Note's gonna kill you, you're making marks again." Fluke pouted.

  
  


"Don't worry about it." Ohm continues. "It's not as many as the last time though."

  
  


Ohm rubbed two fingers at the rim of Fluke's hole, inserting them inside immediately. Fingers brushing the walls of his insides, scissoring him open to stretch out the tight hole to prepare him. He liked how hot his boyfriend's insides were and the wetness made it easier for him to move around his fingers and. 

  
  


The smaller gasped at how Ohm's fingers reached the deepest parts of him. He bit his lips to suppress his moans and even tightening his hold on Ohm's shoulders. He could feel his juices trickling down his ass and thighs as those fingers brushed against his prostate repeatedly.

  
  


A knot formed in his stomach. Before he could even cum, Ohm stopped moving his fingers, quickly grabbing his cock and squeezing them tightly. He whined at the sudden loss. 

  
  


"You're not allowed to cum until I say so. Now on your knees." Ohm spanked his ass. 

  
  


"Yes, Daddy." He nodded eagerly, shifting himself to kneel between Ohm's legs.

  
  


"Good Boy." Ohm ran his fingers over Fluke's hair, nuzzling his head close to his clothed member.

  
  


Pulling down Ohm's sweatpants to release the aching cock, Fluke grasped at it, stroking it lightly as it released pre-cum that trickled down his cock. Drooling at the sight, he aligned the tip of the cock to his lips, sucking first the tip having a taste of the bittersweet liquid in his tongue.  _ 'B-big.' _ He moaned in delight.

  
  


A large hand cupped his cheeks as he gave the thick cock a long stripe before engulfing it whole in his mouth, reaching the back of his throat that puffed his cheeks out. Innocently, he looked up to his Daddy who was smirking at him, caressing his face as a reward for taking his cock whole. 

  
  


For a few seconds, Fluke detaches his mouth from the cock, taking deep breaths before kissing the tip of Ohm's cock and sucking it again.

  
  


Warmth engulfed his cock. Fluke’s always giving him the best blowjobs every time they do it. Fluke's cheeks would always puff out whenever his mouth is full, also those luscious, kissable lips wrapped around his cock made things even better. "Fuck your mouth his so pretty." Ohm groaned, grasping on Fluke's hair.

A knot began to build in his stomach. He gripped onto Fluke's hair and started to thrust his hips up making him gag at the sudden action. Continuing to fuck Fluke's mouth, he let out a loud groan as he spurted his thick load. Fluke let out a muffled moan, his mouth overflowing with cum, some even escaped at the corners of his lips.

  
  


Gulping all the cum all at once, Fluke gave a satisfied moan, sticking his tongue out to show Ohm that he drank all his cum.

  
  


"Such a good boy for Daddy." Ohm wipes the remaining cum that resides on the corner of his lips. "Come on, ride Daddy's dick."

  
  


Fluke giggled, standing up to once again straddle himself at Ohm's lap, placing his hands over Ohm's shoulder for support as two large hands were placed around his slim waist. Positioning the hard erection against his fluttering hole, he slowly slid himself down, getting stretched out to the size of Ohm's cock.

  
  


Once he was settled, he started to move slowly. In every movement, he could feel Ohm's cock throbbing and growing inside of him, reaching the deepest parts of his hole, unlike the toys he uses whenever he's alone.

  
  


"Hmm~ Move faster Baby," Ohm said. "Now bite into this." the hem of the shirt he was wearing was raised to his mouth, exposing his chest.

  
  


At a steady pace, Fluke moved his hips, intentionally tightening his walls around Ohm's cock to tease the younger, earning a groan from him. Ohm's hand roamed up to his upper body, his fingers playing with both of his nipples, tweaking and pinching them before attaching his lips to one to suck. "D-Daddy!" He moaned.

  
  


"Your chest tattoo is fucking hot." Ohm teasingly bit on his nipple.

  
  


"n-ngh~ haaa~!" Fluke couldn't help but open his mouth. The shirt covered Ohm's head but then it was ripped apart and thrown away to the corner.

  
  


"I told you to bite into it." Ohm spanked his ass repeatedly. 

  
  


"I-I'm sorry Daddy." Fluke moaned, his cock twitching because of the series of spanking he's getting and he kept on moving, thrusting himself to Ohm's dick.

  
  


Seeing Fluke already worn out, Ohm thought it's time to change their position, getting Fluke on his knees and his ass up in the air. Spanking the soft muscle once, he shoved his cock without hesitation inside the puckered hole, thrusting his hips at a fast pace. His grip on his boyfriend's petite waist was hard and He is certain that it will leave a mark later but he doesn't care.

  
  


The sound of skin slapping skin moans and groans coming out from their lips and the squeaking sound of the couch were heard.

  
  


Fluke arched his back beautifully when Ohm's cock hit his prostate over and over, moaning loud enough for it to be heard next door. His eyes rolled at the back of his head because of the intensity of fucking he's getting from his boyfriend.

  
  


"C-cum… I'm cumming!" He gripped the pillow tight, feeling his stomach form a coil.

  
  


"Cum for Daddy sweetie," Ohm smirked, grabbing Fluke's cock, jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts.

  
  


Fluke spurted out strings of cum that stained the couch. His upper body already collapsed but Ohm is still holding on to his hips thrusting himself inside him.

  
  


After a few more hard thrusts, Ohm finally released his cum inside, filling up Fluke all the way through. He gently removed his cock from Fluke's hole, watching his cum ooze out of the puckered up hole, trickling down those beautiful thighs.

  
  


Ohm bit his lip, thinking how his little lover looked so sexy. Grabbing his twitching cock, he continually slapped the cum-filled hole with it, then pushing in the head of his dick.

  
  


"D-don't do that. It's e-embarrassing." Fluke was looking at him, face flushed with pink.

  
  


"Sweetie, you're cum filled ass is making me hornier. Let's take round 2 on the bed."

  
  


And off to the bed, they go for the 2nd round.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @_mademoizell for more AUs and prompts!
> 
> Helloooo this is Zel hehe I'm gonna be posting my narration AUs here on AO3 as well.


End file.
